An Old Enemy Returns! Worlds Collide!/Transcript
opening Narrator: Previously on Dragon Ball Super: Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks faced a new terrifying enemy from the future: Zamasu. After being sliced in half, Zamasu became one with the timeline and started spreading to the present timeline. When it seemed that all was lost, the Omni-King Zen-Oh erased him from existence, saving the original timeline from destruction. Meanwhile, Mario and Sonic have had their own adventures. Bowser had kidnapped Peach once again. Mario fought Bowser using one of his old powerups, the Super Leaf. After a rough battle, Mario prevailed, and rescued Peach again. Sonic was dealing with Eggman again, as well as a new threat: Zavok. Sonic defeated Zavok and then proceeded to fight Eggman. In the end, Sonic came out victorious. Following these events, as well as more Olympic Games held by Mario and Sonic, the 3 worlds have experienced several more weeks of peace/ Narrator: An Old Enemy Returns! Worlds Collide! (Scene cuts to Goku's house. Goku is hurrying back home from work. Inside the house, Chi-Chi is cooking and Goten is reading. The door opens and Goku rushes in) Goku: I’m home! Chi-Chi: Welcome home, Goku. (Goku waves to Goten as he walks inside another room. He gets into a Gi as Goten knocks on the door.) Goku: It's open! (opens the door) Goten: Oh! You’re going to train again, right? Goku: Yep. I’m going to Whis’ place today. Goten: Awesome! Could I come with you? Goku: Sure! (Chi-Chi bursts through the door) Chi-Chi: No you can’t, Goten! You need to study! Goten: But I want to become strong like Dad! Chi-Chi: What if you get hurt? There aren’t any more bad guys so you don’t need to fight anymore! You should train your head, not your body! Look at your father! His training doesn’t earn him a single Zeni! As for Gohan…… Goten: She’ll at this for a while. Goku: Yeah. Let’s leave while we can. (Goku and Goten start tiptoeing away as Chi-Chi continues her lecture) Chi-Chi: That’s because I’ve told him to study instead of train all the time. That’s why Goten needs to study at home. Understand? (Chi-Chi looks around and notices Goku and Goten are gone) Chi-Chi: angrily GOKU! (The house starts shaking. Goten and Goku smile nervously before taking off. Fast forward to Goku and Goten flying to Bulma’s.) A FEW MINUTES LATER........... (Goten and Goku are flying above West City) Goten: Wait a minute, I’ve got an idea! Goku: What? Goten: I'm sick and tired of Mom forcing me to study, and it's time we do something about it. Goku: But what are we going to do? You know that almost nobody is foolish enough to challenge her. Goten: Well, almost. Goku: Well, what are you...................... Wait, are you talking about Vegeta? Goten: Yeah. We both know very well that even Mom doesn't dare mess with Vegeta. Goku: True. So what's the plan, Goten? Goku: Why don't we split up? Maybe you could go to Bulma’s, and I could go somewhere else. That way, if Mom finds you, I won’t be there. And in case she questions you, Vegeta can make sure you don’t give me away. Goku: That’s not a bad idea, Goten. But where would you go? Goten: I can head to Videl’s place and hide over with her and Gohan for a while. Goku: Hmm, that would probably work. Are you sure you can make it there? Goten: I sure am! I've gone over there quite a few times, dad! Goku: Good point. Goten: Okay, dad, see you later! (Goten flies off towards Videl's house) Goku: Bye! And tell Gohan and Videl I said hi! Goten: (o.c.) I will! (Goku starts flying towards Capsule Corp) (Cut to the Mario-verse, to a medium-sized house with a red roof. Luigi is out in the yard hanging up some dirty clothes on the clothing rack. He hangs up the last few and he looks around him) Luigi: What a nice day. The sun's out, the breeze is refreshing, and the birds are singing. Mario: Yep. A typical summer day. ????: INCOMING! Luigi: Huh? (Luigi turns around and looks up. He sees a figure falling through the sky. Luigi yells out in surprise and jumps out of the way. The figure crashes to the ground and creates a large crater. Mario and Luigi gasp seeing who it is. They runs over to the figure, who is Parakarry, and checks on him.) Luigi: Parakarry! Are you okay? (Parakarry jumps up quickly, surprising the duo) Parakarry: Yeah, I'm okay. I just crashed into a stupid Paratroopa and I fell. By the way, it's good to see you Mario, and you too Luigi. Mario: Good to see you too, Parakarry. Anyway, what are you doing here? Parakarry: I met Peach at her castle and she gave me a letter. I think it's for you, Mario. (Parakarry flies over to Mario, handing him the letter.) Mario: Thanks, Parakarry! Parakarry: No problem. Now I've got to go deliver more letters. See you both later! (Mario and Luigi wave to Parakarry as he flies off) Luigi: So the letter was from Princess Peach? I wonder what this is about. Mario: Well, let's see. (Mario lookes at the letter and reads it.) Dear Mario, It would be great if you and Luigi could come to the castle. I'd like to have a picnic near the castle. Yours truly, Princess Peach Mario: Oh, she's inviting us to the castle? And she wants to have a picnic! Sounds good to me! Luigi: Oh, yeah! Hopefully she packed some spaghetti for us! ???: Hey, guys! (Mario and Luigi turn around to see Yoshi walk over to them) Yoshi: Hi, Mario! And you too, Luigi! Were you invited to the picnic too? Luigi: Yeah! I guess that means you were invited as well? Yoshi: Exactly! Mario: Alright, team! Let's-a-go! (All three heroes cheer in excitement and they start heading over to Peach's castle.) (Cut to the sky in the Dragon Ball world where Goten is flying through the air. He comes up to Videl's house and touches down. He runs over to the door and rings the doorbell. The door opens and Videl steps out.) Videl: Oh, hi, Goten! Haven't seen you in a while. How are you doing? Goten: Well, it's kind of a long story, but I'm having a bit of trouble with something. Is it okay if I come in? Videl: Of course! (Goten smiles and he walks in with Videl. Cut to the living room where both Videl and Goten are sitting down.) Videl: So, what's going on? Goten: Okay. It all started when my dad came home from work........ (A FEW MINUTES LATER...........................) Videl: So your mom is trying to make you study again, and you and your dad are asking Vegeta to help get her to let you train. Goten: Yeah. Almost everyone I know has said I'm just like my dad. They're not wrong. I want to help defend the Earth, just like he does, to keep all of you safe. I don't see why that's so hard for my mom to understand. And what's worse, at one point, when Trunks came from the future, my mom said that my test was more important than the Earth being in trouble! Videl: Wait, what? She actually said that? Goten: Yes. She actually said that. Videl: Wow. Well, for now you can hang out here if you want. Goten: Really? Thanks, Videl! Videl: No problem. Can I get you anything to eat? Goten: Well, I'm not that hungry, but I guess I could have a snack, if it's not too much trouble for you. Videl: Of course not. (Videl goes in to get some food while Goten relaxes on the couch.) Category:Transcripts